


Untuk Mencintai Dunia Ini, Pengorbanan yang Tak Terbalaskan

by crimsonfate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfate/pseuds/crimsonfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ aku ingin mencintai<br/>dan dicintai<br/>oleh dirimu ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untuk Mencintai Dunia Ini, Pengorbanan yang Tak Terbalaskan

aku tak bisa mencintai  
ataupun dicintai

dalam detik-detik kehidupan ini  
terasa begitu indah berada di sampingmu  
dunia yang rusak ada di tangan kita  
kotak musik yang diabaikan  
dalam taburan pasir emas  
menghitung waktu yang tersisa  
seperti menghitung waktu kematianku

kau yang mengajarkan aku tentang kebaikan  
air mata lagi-lagi mengalir di pipimu  
aku bersumpah kepadamu  
aku akan melindungimu selamanya  
di dalam dunia yang rusak ini

aku ingin mencintai  
dan dicintai  
oleh dirimu  
yang begitu baik  
terlalu baik  
untuk dunia yang rusak ini


End file.
